


Twice in a Lifetime

by Canaan



Category: NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ducky is having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> NCIS/Torchwood crossover, written for Consci_Fan_Mo over on LJ. Prompt at the bottom. Special thanks to Mr. Alexander and Gwynevere1 for the beta read. Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money.

Ducky inspected the photos and stilled suddenly. "Oh dear. Twelve hours ago? This is bad, Jethro, this is very bad." Gibbs had barely opened his mouth before Ducky ran out the door.

He caught up at the autopsy room's doors. "Ducky, what . . . ?"

The doors swung wide as a corpse sat up on the autopsy table with a labored gasp. Startlingly blue eyes fixed on them, and the dead man grinned. "Ducky! Like the gray hair--makes you look _distinguished_." The word dripped innuendo.

Gibbs looked at Ducky.

Ducky let his face fall into his hand, glasses and all. " _Jack_. Not again."


End file.
